


Forever Linked

by PaleAutumn



Category: Bleach
Genre: (V: And the Burning Sun Fell to the Frigid Blade), Angst, Don't copy to another site, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, in context at least, inspired by: heavenxpiercing & ivory-insanity, take me to hell, this is the pretty much the most possible hurt, this is very very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/pseuds/PaleAutumn
Summary: As much as he wanted it, perhaps it wasn't Shirosaki's job to bring an end to Ichigo's life.





	Forever Linked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o_WinterQueen_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/gifts).



> This was originally a short drabble for Kari in the Betrayal Verse we have, also known as (V: And The Burning Sun Fell To The Frigid Blade) on here on Kari's AO3 (o_WinterQueen_o)! Please check her out she's the bestest I love her.

Ogihci was lazily sitting on top of a building, staring down at the humans with an uninterested stare. No more hollows or shinigami dared approach him without a plan or a squad. It was a good sign when it came to power -- there was nothing that could take away his pride there -- but there was no longer any fun in things. Doing the same thing over and over again got tiring, no matter how much he enjoyed that particular thing. Ogihci was about to leave the area to wander around again when a hollow popped up. A ferocious grin appeared on his face as he charged at it before it could flee from the reiatsu that Ogihci had. Instead of just devouring the soul like he does when he eats for survival, he doesn’t knock it down in one hit. However, just when he was about to suck in the weaker soul, he felt a sudden dizziness and loss of energy for a second. A sound of surprise came out and he quickly devoured the soul before him. What the hell?

As if there was a wound on his head, he reached up to it to feel around, expecting blood from an unknown hit in his last encounter with a shinigami. There was nothing. Narrowing his eyes, his reiatsu flared up in frustration while he thought of reasons behind it. Another wave of pain blasted through him, but it was on the chest this time. After that subsided, he felt a part of his power getting cut off, away from his access, like a chain breaking off. This feeling couldn’t be from physical pain. Ogihci let out a growl of anger when he realized what was happening. Immediately, he began to sonido back toward the source of it all: Ichigo Kurosaki. The other part of himself.

Phasing through the wall of Ichigo’s room, he glared at the bane of his existence as Ogihci said harshly, “What the fuck did you do!?“ Another surge of dizziness and diminishing power. Ichigo was dying. Looking around the room, he searched around for the source of it in panic. When they were still together, Ichigo could have believed he was worried about Shinigami entering. How different things have become. His eyes stopped at a bottle that the dying teen usually had on him whenever he visited to torture the other. He remembered reading it once, wanting to know what Ichigo depended so heavily on. Shirosaki’s teeth clenched tighter in fury once he realized what exactly happened. 

“Still intend to be the thorn in my side, don’t you? I should have ended your pathetic life before.“ With no time to waste, he rushed forward and pinned said annoyance on the ground and couldn’t help a cry of pain as the link they shared dragged them both closer to death. Reaching to give Ichigo a bit more pain by breaking all his fingers before he died, he opened his mouth to begin to devour his soul to keep himself alive. It was too late. He crumbled down on the ground too, his vision going hazy. “I … despise you.“ The first person to discover the two of them would find a scene they never thought they’d see again: their hands together once more.


End file.
